xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
KOS-MOS
KOS-MOS, also known as Mary Magdalene, is an armored android robot combat weapon with an artificial intelligence to fight the Gnosis. KOS-MOS is developed by the interstellar conglomerate Vector Industries First R&D Division and completed in the year 4767 T.C., created by Kevin Winnicot and administrated by Shion Uzuki. On the surface, KOS-MOS is technology which is humanity's savior meant to symbolize love, hope and healing. However, KOS-MOS actually has a second, darker purpose. Kevin built KOS-MOS as a prototype for T-elos for the purpose of "Eternal Recurrence", and to monitor Shion. T-elos was intended to be the vessel and resurrection of Mary Magdalene, the partner of Jesus Christ. In other words, Kevin told Shion that KOS-MOS would be humanity's savior, but Kevin meant humanity would be saved through their extinction and death. Design, abilities and functions Hardware She is composed of entirely mechanical parts, possibly from a superior breed of complex nanomachines, a rarity in the age of advanced Realian technology which have replaced androids. Androids are already outdated and are mostly in old space novels. KOS-MOS has an advanced CPU (central processing unit). KOS-MOS has long blue hair, red eyes (which rarely turn blue) and a layer of realistic-looking artificial prosthetic skin. The source of KOS-MOS' power comes from U-DO by using the original Zohar as a door (this is a secret Shion and the rest of Vector are unaware of which is eventually revealed to her). Unfortunately, this means that every time KOS-MOS uses her abilities, Shion reacts to U-DO and loses her life force. Software (personality) She is equipped with a "Simulated Personality OS", or artificial intelligence (AI), to aid in communication, and though her speech conveys her role as a robot in service to humans, her tendency to put logic and probability first makes her quite difficult to manage at times. The basic tenet to which she adheres is based on logic, probability, and completion of her mission above all else in all situations. She also unconditionally protects Shion. The algorithms she is programmed with do not support the comprehension of illogical human thought. KOS-MOS also possesses a wireless U.M.N. connection and can instantly answer any question asked - for example, if KOS-MOS is asked what the capital of the Galaxy Federation is, KOS-MOS will reply "Fifth Jerusalem". At one point, Shion is confused by Albedo being attached to Rubedo, and KOS-MOS explains how twins can share organs.https://youtu.be/7IXJGVyickI?t=100 KOS-MOS' elemental data structure duplicates that of a human brain. She appears to be emotionless, but throughout the series, evidence indicates that this is not entirely true. A predetermined set of emotions has been hard-coded into her emotion module to better facilitate interactions with humans. She will emit an expression such as sadness only when that response is deemed necessary. However, if the emotion module of her program has determined that it is not currently necessary, she will not emit an expression. KOS-MOS has AAA class encryption. It is a designation given to areas requiring the highest levels of restricted access. As one of the highest classified components of Project Zohar, KOS-MOS falls under this designation. KOS-MOS' importance to this project is evident in Jr.'s comment that the only other entities with that class of restriction would be the "Federation government's motherframe, or the U.M.N. operating system." Specifics * The name 'KOS-MOS' is a recursive acronym used to denote an Anti-Gnosis tactic system. It stands for "K'osmos '''O'bey 'S'trategical 'M'ultiple '''Operation S'ystem". Another translation is a "strategical multiple-operation control system that obeys the rules of order". * Her development codename is "KP-X", and she is self classified as a "Special Humanoid Anti-Gnosis Annihilation Weapon". * Her serial number is "000000001". * Her login password is "Ye shall be as gods", which is Genesis 3:5 from the Bible. * Her system is NATARAJA, an avatar of Shiva, represented as a dancing figure with many arms. It is of particular interest that this system is named after Shiva, who is also the god of creation and destruction. The system itself was designed by Kevin. Combat and abilities KOS-MOS has significant powers believed to be superior to all other party members, with the possible exception of Jr.'s Red Dragon Mode. In addition to superhuman strength and speed, her body is formed from some sort of highly advanced nanomachines that allows her to morph parts of her body (specifically her arms) into various energy projectile and melee weapons. This body is also able to self-repair and is very durable though not indestructible, and she is also protected by a force-shield. She also possesses the ability to summon weapons such as the F-G-SHOT gatling guns and her famous F-SCYTHE and equipment without the use of the U.M.N., due to the usage of a Transfer System. She has a long-range sensory array, the D.S.S.S. (Double Slot Sensory System, read as "D-triple-S") and CPU that either rivals or exceeds even those possessed by 100-Series Observational Realian. The D.S.S.S. detects Gnosis in the imaginary realm. She possesses the Hilbert Effect, which is used to draw the Gnosis into our plane of reality, allowing us to come into contact with them, instead of them being able to interact with our plane's matter at will. Using Hilbert waves is proven to be one of the few ways to even attempt to attack a Gnosis. Once the Hilbert Effect has dissipated, any Gnosis previously affected will return to their state of invulnerability. KOS-MOS' power is easily thousands of times greater than that achieved by even the largest spaceships. Ultra Wide-Range Hilbert is the deployment of the Hilbert Effect over an extremely large area. Ordinarily, the range of KOS-MOS' Hilbert Effect is set to cover a radius of about 300,000km. However, when Shion witnessed the impending massive swarm of Gnosis, she decided to enlarge the effective range to a radius of several hundred AU (astronomical units). KOS-MOS possesses several black box components left behind by Kevin since the current KOS-MOS is essentially the archetype resurrected. There are still many 'black boxes" to be revealed but two include her potent "X-BUSTER" a weapon that fires powerful energy beams from her abdomen as well as absorb Gnosis, and components that her give her some kind of self-awareness. KOS-MOS also has some form of energy manipulation tied to the Zohar. KOS-MOS has one last weapon system called the ''Tertiary Weapon System, which is seen periodically throughout the series. They consist of a set of energy wings, a pair of energy cannons and other attachments meant to be fitted onto her. The wings and cannons are part of a Phase Transfer Cannon. While wearing this gear she is shown in a premonition flying through space at sub-light speed and then confronting U-DO above an unknown planet. The exchange that follows destroys several planets. The "Third Armament" as it's also known makes a real-time appearance in Episode II on the Omega System. KOS-MOS uses this equipment to protect Shion and the party from a U.M.N. Phase Transfer Cannon fired by Proto Omega. There is evidence to suggest that a failsafe that dampens KOS-MOS' output is present when she battles alongside Shion, as her reflexes and combat capability are severely lowered compared to that of cutscenes (a notable example of this is the usage of her X-BUSTER in Episode I, where it has a significantly decreased effect in battle when compared to its usage outside the Cathedral Ship). This may be due to KOS-MOS' programming preventing her from doing anything to place Shion in danger, and that unleashing her full potential with Shion nearby is likely to get her caught in the crossfire. Finally, KOS-MOS also has the ability to dance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tc82b9n8TXE Blue-Eyed KOS-MOS A human-like alternate persona (Mary Magdalene) appears occasionally in the form of a blue-eyed KOS-MOS. Blue-eyed KOS-MOS appears to be more powerful than red-eyed KOS-MOS and talks in a more human-sounding voice. This form of KOS-MOS only seems to appear at times when Shion is in extreme danger and plays the role of Shion's guardian. Shion has not directly seen KOS-MOS in her blue-eyed form and is oblivious to this second persona's existence until Episode III. Blue-eyed KOS-MOS has made four appearances in Xenosaga: * Wiping out a fleet of Gnosis surrounding the Cathedral Ship with her X-BUSTER attack. Blue-eyed KOS-MOS also asked Shion during her first appearance in Episode I, "Will feeling pain make me complete?", though Shion couldn't give her an answer because she could not hear KOS-MOS' voice in the vacuum of space.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1clIPo5O_i4 * Saving the Elsa from burning up in the Second Miltian atmosphere in Episode I. * Saving Shion and Allen Ridgeley in space from being killed by Voyager, the Black Testament, Episode II. * Saving Allen and Shion in the finale of Episode III. Background Mary Magdalene on Lost Jerusalem Six thousand years ago, Mary and Yeshua were disciples of Jesus. Mary, Yeshua, Jesus and their followers were persecuted by Wilhelm, who as Guardian of the Lower Domain saw them and their power as a threat to life in the Lower Domain. Since Anima is the failsafe power which must destroy the Lower Domain in order to protect the whole universe, and considering that the followers of Jesus and Mary all had the ability to react with Anima (similar to the abilities the Testaments and most party members), Wilhelm feared the failsafe's activation. As a result, he persecuted Jesus and his disciples. Mary is also responsible for the construction of Zarathustra; she wanted to use it in order to save the universe from destruction (similarly, Dmitri Yuriev will later attempt to act with for his partially selfish intentions), but she failed. Zarathustra ended up falling into Wilhelm's hands while the situation for the universe degraded. Despite very little is known about her life, she was extremely close to the previous incarnation of Shion Uzuki, who was called the Maiden of Mary, and of chaos, at this time known as Yeshua. Shion is required to release the power of Animus, meaning both Mary and Shion need to exist for this power can be used to its full extent. Nevertheless, Shion (as the Maiden) died in front of Mary, who at that moment had lost all of her power by dividing Yeshua's Anima, rendering her helpless. This is apparently the biggest regret in Mary's life. In order to prevent the destruction of the Lower Domain by the power of Anima, Mary divided the power of Anima into twelve vessels. Doing this cost her her life, but not before she saw Shion's death. Mary's death caused her consciousness to be scattered across the Collective Unconscious in the Imaginary Number Domain of the Lower Domain, which the U.M.N. would use as network infrastructure. People who cared for Mary chose Rennes-le-Château to hide this vessel from their enemy, most likely Wilhelm. They also chose this place as a location to store Mary's body in a coffin full of flowers. Six thousand years later her body would still be intact. Even though Wilhelm succeeded in stealing the Vessels of Anima later, he, for mysterious reasons, failed to take Mary's body and had to wait for Rennes-le-Château to appear in space to retrieve it. KOS-MOS Project (creation of KOS-MOS Archetype) Wilhelm, in order to initiate the Eternal Recurrence, required the power of Animus. In order to do this, he needed two elements: the body of Mary resting at Rennes-le-Château and the Maiden of Mary's reincarnation, Shion Uzuki, who is needed for Mary to fully use her powers and to revive Mary's consciousness, as well as a body to complete Mary's revival. Due to the body being impossible to reach, an artificial vessel would be created for her consciousness: KOS-MOS. Her consciousness must progressively awake inside of her through her bond with Shion Uzuki, one of the co-creators of KOS-MOS as well as Kevin's girlfriend. Of course, Wilhelm couldn't directly tell the Vector development team about KOS-MOS' purpose (Mary Magdalene), so he entrusted this information to Kevin, and Kevin created KOS-MOS under the guise of the purpose of defeating Gnosis. Being the CEO of Vector, Wilhelm could provide Kevin with all the resources he would need. Kevin completed making the initial designs and blueprints of an anti-Gnosis battle android, the ideal android being KOS-MOS while he was working for U-TIC. The basic KOS-MOS Archetype was completed while Kevin and Shion were working at Vector Industries. Kevin wanted KOS-MOS to have a female form as opposed to a male form because he wanted KOS-MOS to symbolize hope and healing, as well as a creator and protector. A female form would also be more suitable for Mary Magdalene. Kevin believes men are more prone to tyranny, destruction, conquest, slaughter, killing, war and violence, which is exactly what Kevin doesn't want for KOS-MOS. To intensify the bond between Shion and KOS-MOS, Kevin arranged to die at the hands of KOS-MOS' archetype. This left Shion the task of creating KOS-MOS' final form, as well as making KOS-MOS her only link to Kevin. Kevin was killed approximately two years before the events of Xenosaga Episode I, T.C. 4765, in an accident that involved KOS-MOS booting up independently and murdering several members of the team assigned to build her by Vector's Second Division on planet Carioca. Kevin was stabbed through the chest by a berserk haywire out-of-control KOS-MOS and Shion put an end to the Archetype using a gun. Shion survived the attack (Allen Ridgeley was away on a business trip) and decided to continue the project without Kevin. KOS-MOS's new frame was put together by Shion and the others after transplanting the core module of the partially-destroyed Archetype into a spare frame. Partially in order to shake off memories of the incident when the Archetype went out of control, the exterior of KOS-MOS's design was much closer to that of a human body. Several monitoring sensors were installed inside of the body to record real-world data. ''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' Shion proceeds with a test experiment on KOS-MOS. After having completed KOS-MOS, Shion and her team are attacked by the Gnosis on the Woglinde. KOS-MOS is self-activated suddenly and helps those on the Woglinde evacuate. Shion saves KOS-MOS from a Gnosis attack, and tells Shion and Allen that her assigned duties are to verify and preserve the object stored in the hangar, as well as protect Vector staff members. Unfortunately, during the escape, Galaxy Federation Lieutenant Luis Virgil is shot and killed by KOS-MOS during these events; this, according to her, was necessary due to the fact that it would increase her ability to protect Shion. The Gnosis also escape with the Zohar Emulator. After the Woglinde is destroyed, KOS-MOS ended up on the hull of the Elsa, a Kukai Foundation scavenger ship exploring the ruins of the Woglinde, and threatened to smash open one of the bridge's windows and expose the crew to the vacuum of space if they did not take her aboard. KOS-MOS refused to take Shion's pod on the Elsa, considering that she would be saved soon by a Federation ship. Shion tested KOS-MOS's logic by threatening suicide if KOS-MOS did not take her with her. Eventually, Shion, Allen and Andrew Cherenkov also arrived on the Elsa. KOS-MOS is berated by Shion for abandoning them and trying to go to Second Miltia. On the Elsa, the group encounters a mysterious boy, chaos, before asking Captain Matthews to escort them to Second Miltia. KOS-MOS is tuned in her service module in the Elsa's maintenance lab by the hangar because "due to the limitations of the test-use condenser" her "energy reserves are almost depleted" and she wishes to "receive a co-generator bypass in order to replenish them", and requests that Shion adjust her malfunctioning sensors. Not long later, Ziggy and MOMO Mizrahi arrive on board the Elsa. Eventually, after a series of events (exploring the Dock Colony and Cathedral Ship), the Elsa was attacked by Gnosis; KOS-MOS didn't understand what was happening to her and said "Will feeling pain make me complete?". Shion, however, was unable to hear KOS-MOS's (Mary Magdalene's) voice in the vacuum of space. She then used her X-Buster to absorb an entire Gnosis fleet, astonishing Shion and all those who saw it, as this ability was not in her original function. In the anime adaption, chaos is shown as the one who allowed KOS-MOS (Mary Magdalene) to access her full power. Later, the Galaxy Federation places charges on the Kukai Foundation for the destruction of the Woglinde, due to some manipulation and framing by U-TIC Organization officials and insiders doctoring video footage of the Durandal attacking the Woglinde. In order to prove innocence, Shion leads a dive into the Encephalon to find KOS-MOS' black box, which will prove that the Gnosis were actually responsible for the Woglinde's destruction, since KOS-MOS stores unalterable automatic video recordings in her memory bank data with AAA level security. In the Encephalon, the party relives Shion's and Jr.'s difficult childhood memories, including the Miltian Conflict. Shion is encountered by Nephilim Verum and Febronia, who explains that a time will come where KOS-MOS will encounter the wave existence U-DO. During this scene, which is a "vision of the future", KOS-MOS is seen wearing her Tertiary Weapon System and confronts U-DO above an unknown planet. The exchange that follows destroys several planets. Febronia also tells Shion in the near future, Shion will free her "sisters", Cecily and Cathe. Febronia also states that all factions involved must travel to Old Miltia. Still in the Encephalon, Shion then finds KOS-MOS crucified in a cave (Rennes-le-Château), in front of a tomb containing Mary Magdalene's body. When Shion awakens KOS-MOS with her password "ye shall be as gods", KOS-MOS is engulfed with light radiating from her body, and KOS-MOS disarms the Encephalon's subconscious domain protection. During the Gnosis assault on the Kukai Foundation, Shion orders to KOS-MOS to use the Hilbert Effect, and the party proceeds to evacuate the Kukai Foundation. The evacuation is successful, however, in the confusion surrounding the attack, Albedo Piazzolla kidnaps MOMO and brings her to the Song of Nephilim. Shion, the party and KOS-MOS use a Phase Transfer Cannon to bring the Song into real space. Shion's party enter the Song and defeat Albedo. Albedo escapes, however. On the Proto Merkabah, the party encounters Albedo, who summons a Gnosis called Sophie Peithos to "test" the party and give him time to escape. Albedo sets Merkabah on a collision course with Second Miltia, which the party stops by breaking the space station into thousands of pieces. However, during re-entry, the Elsa's heat shield begins to disintegrate; KOS-MOS leaves the Elsa's hangar while telling chaos, "Relinquish your pain unto me." KOS-MOS jumps out in front of the Elsa in an attempt to shield it using her energy field. Shion was worried about KOS-MOS being incinerated and KOS-MOS replied "I am happy... to be of service." While holding her position, KOS-MOS' eyes turn blue, resonating with Mary Magdalene, briefly morphing her into a powerful being to prevent the Elsa from being destroyed using a shield of gigantic ethereal wings. After the Elsa's descent into Second Miltia's atmosphere, Shion is relieved that KOS-MOS survived. Back on the Elsa, KOS-MOS approached Shion in the diner, saying her mission is complete. Shion welcomes KOS-MOS's safe return and the group flies to Second Miltia. ''Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' In Episode II, KOS-MOS has little effect on the plot and is simply a supporting character. At Second Miltia's Vector Industries headquarters, Shion, Allen Ridgeley, and KOS-MOS are briefed of the increasing Gnosis threat. KOS-MOS receives a new frame created by the Second R&D Division on Second Miltia during the KOS-MOS OS tests. In order to shield her internal organs from shocks delivered to the outer body during combat, her body was filled with fluorescent blue anti-G gel. The Hilbert emission device, which had taken the form of a visor in Version 1, was miniaturized and installed into her forehead. Her body was designed with the implementation of the Tertiary Weapons System in mind; its resilience was increased dramatically. Her data is sent to the MOMO's Encephalon dive while at Vector's Second R&D Division, allowing her to fight in battle against the Gnosis and Albedo while not being physically present. When Shion and Allen steal E.S. Dinah, they are attacked by Voyager in E.S. Dan. Hearing Shion's cries for help, Mary Magdalene's power allowed KOS-MOS to activate without a battery. Using her space bike, the Mobile Dinah Interface, she used her powers combined with those of E.S. Dinah to destroy the fleet attacking Shion and saved her from being destroyed by Voyager. Since then, KOS-MOS pilots Dinah. In Labyrinthos on Old Miltia, KOS-MOS destroys Cecily and Cathe for Shion and Febronia, freeing them from their suffering. When Albedo links with the Zohar/U-DO in the Ω System, KOS-MOS transforms and shields Shion and the party to protect them from the waves of the space-time anomaly. After the events of the game, KOS-MOS and Shion return to Second Miltia. ''Xenosaga: A Missing Year'' In T.C. 4768, Gnosis raid the S.O.C.E. lab due to an increase in Gnosis Terrorism. Shion and KOS-MOS rush to the lab to rescue the survivors. However, in the process, Scientia agent Doctus kidnaps Almadel and half damages KOS-MOS. After the incident, KOS-MOS is sent for repairs and is upgraded from version 2 to version 3 by Vector Industries. Later, KOS-MOS rescues Shion from a Gnosified Almadel in Ars Nova, one area of S-Division within the U.M.N. sealed by Vector Industries. KOS-MOS is equipped with a new exoskeleton. Unfortunately, despite KOS-MOS and Jin Uzuki's efforts, Almadel still dies. After an emotional breakdown from Shion, KOS-MOS helps her up by giving her a hand. ''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' Shion left Vector, and more Gnosis attacks are occurring, termed Gnosis Terrorism. Unfortunately, because KOS-MOS is owned by Vector, Shion could not keep KOS-MOS with her, and Allen looked after KOS-MOS for Shion. Vector Industries decides to terminate the KOS-MOS program in favor of the newer and more advanced T-Weapon Program that resulted in the development of T-elos. Seeing KOS-MOS as an expendable asset, she is used as a live-fire opponent for the new Omega Res Novae machine. In the fight KOS-MOS utilizes nearly every attack in her arsenal including her X-BUSTER but is unable to destroy the enormously larger Omega. She appears to have some effect as Omega malfunctions during the fight, and it is forced to cancellation by the S.O.C.E. When T-elos is demonstrated as being superior, S.O.C.E. decides to pour their resources into T-elos' development. They scrap KOS-MOS and place her in a garbage compacter. Juli deduced that only KOS-MOS has the ability to break open the hypersphere of Rennes-le-Château for them to rescue the Elsa. The team made their way to Fifth Jerusalem and met up with Shion. Together, they broke into the Federation compound to salvage KOS-MOS, which had been dumped at the scrap yard. With KOS-MOS's help, they managed to break into Rennes-le-Château and made contact with the Elsa. KOS-MOS continues to travel with the group, still piloting Dinah, until doing battle with T-elos in Rennes-le-Château. The two engage in a pitched battle, in which KOS-MOS is completely dominated by T-elos. KOS-MOS only manages to connect with a single attack against T-elos while taking severe damage herself. Finally T-elos utilizes her Phase Transfer Cannon, which KOS-MOS attempts to deflect. Her effort fails and she sustains crippling damage from the attack. T-elos completes the fight by driving her heel through KOS-MOS chest as she lay on the ground. As KOS-MOS lay "dying" Shion has a vision of Mary Magdalene as she stares at T-elos. When KOS-MOS is examined by Shion, Allen, Professor and Scott, they come to the conclusion that KOS-MOS will never again be operational due to the severe damage. This outcome changes when Shion is able to obtain the original design data from a past Kevin Winnicot (unknown to him) while masquerading as U-TIC personnel. With the assistance of the Professor's Erde Kaiser technology, KOS-MOS is rebuilt into her Version-IV form. The new KOS-MOS is considerably more powerful. KOS-MOS awakens to protect Shion when she is attacked by the Testament Voyager. Her rebuild also grants KOS-MOS the ability to reject the commands and directives of Kevin Winnicot, something she was incapable of before. It eventually becomes clear that KOS-MOS was the prototype for T-elos, who in turn was intended to serve as the vessel for the resurrection of Mary Magdalene. KOS-MOS came to be the repository for Mary's spirit, while T-elos was constructed from the remains of Mary's body. In order for the resurrection to be complete, one would have to destroy the other. All of this fit in with the plan master-minded by Wilhelm to use Mary Magdalene's power to operate Zarathustra and "reset" the progression of time in the universe back to an earlier stage. It was this very activity that lead to the creation of the Gnosis as eventually human spirits began to reject the repetitive existence. KOS-MOS has a final showdown with T-elos as Shion and the group make their way to Zarathustra on Michtam. At first the fight proves a stalemate, as T-elos is unable to completely overwhelm the rebuilt KOS-MOS as she did before. In the second fight KOS-MOS is able to completely evade T-elos attacks, but fails to land any of her own. Finally T-elos resorts once again to her Phase Transfer Cannon. As before KOS-MOS attempts to deflect the blast, and this time is successful doing so with only one hand. T-elos then fires a second, much more powerful shot. KOS-MOS answers by revealing her own Phase Transfer Cannon and returning fire. The two weapons meet, with T-elos weapon being overcome. T-elos is then encased in the array, and KOS-MOS utilizes a knife to shatter the globe. This is sufficient to disable T-elos or perhaps even kill her as she does not move or speak afterward. Following this the two begin to resonate with one another as KOS-MOS kneels and takes T-elos in her arms. T-elos dissipates into particles which are taken in by KOS-MOS. This completes Mary's resurrection with the merging on body and spirit. The new entity, however, is not a complete recreation of Mary Magdalene. KOS-MOS states that she is both Mary, and not Mary, meaning she received Mary Magdalene's memory and power. When Allen is being tortured with Kevin, KOS-MOS saves Allen which convinces Shion to leave Kevin. After the group defeats Kevin, the Red Testament, they enter the chamber of Zarathustra. There Wilhelm attempts to command Mary to assist him in activating the device as he has apparently done several times before when he previously reset universal time. This time, however, KOS-MOS refuses and destroys the key to Zarathustra, stating that her name is not Mary, but KOS-MOS. Her eyes change from blue to red. It is left to interpretation if KOS-MOS and Mary are two separate entities or if KOS-MOS is the result of the merging of Mary's consciousness and her original OS. A violent battle then ensues as Zarathustra goes out of control. After great effort the group manages to overcome Zarathustra. Nephilim then appears stating that her and chaos will begin summoning the troubled spirits of the Gnosis and returning them to the "Land of Origin" also known as Earth. They state that they will be unable to defend themselves while handling this task. KOS-MOS stays behind to protect them in this task. KOS-MOS and Shion share final words where KOS-MOS states that they will see each other again, and that their time apart will be a mere instance in the scope of universal time. KOS-MOS transfers a part of Mary to Nephilim. It is not clear within the confines of what is shown if she transfers the spirit of Mary, or merely the Animus power. The group then retreats, and KOS-MOS begins fighting the swarms of Gnosis who attempt to attack chaos and Nephilim. Fearing that not even KOS-MOS can handle the large numbers of Gnosis alone, Jin returns to give her assistance. KOS-MOS is able to destroy a large number of Gnosis before losing an arm while wounding another. Jin manages to finish the particular Gnosis off and the two continue fighting. Jin is killed after being stabbed to death, leaving KOS-MOS to finish protecting the others on her own. She manages to hold the Gnosis off as chaos and Nephilim approach completion of their task. As they approach completion, they are attacked by a Cathedral Ship type Gnosis. In an act of self-sacrifice to ensure the completion of the task, KOS-MOS energizes her Phase Transfer Cannon and leaps into the cathedral ship creating an enormous explosion. She manages to attain the victory and gives chaos and Nephilim the time to finish. At the very end, KOS-MOS is seen in space. Her right arm and both her legs are gone, and what remains of her body is badly damaged. As she drifts, she hears chaos' voice, telling her that apparently the universe still needs them. He then tells KOS-MOS to sleep until they are needed again. KOS-MOS closes her eyes as she drifts through space toward the sun rising over Lost Jerusalem. Tech Attacks Quotes :For quotes from Project X Zone, view its respective article on its wiki. '''Battle quotes * "Target locked on. Commencing combat mode." * "Hilbert Effect active. Gnosis materialization complete." * "All battle systems are go." * "Disabling auto-safety. Destroy all targets!" * "Your orders, Shion?" * "All systems clear." * "The enemies have been exterminated." * "My external appearance is down 5%. Shion, I need to be cleaned." * "Requesting recovery of HP." * "I recommend reorganizing the group." * "Shutting down." * "Returning to battle." * "Charging." * "All systems functioning normally." * "Engaging with maximum output." * "Eliminating enemy threat." Episode I * "A predetermined set of emotions has been hard-coded into my emotion module to better facilitate interactions with humans. In order to better facilitate a relationship with you -- Chief Engineer Shion Uzuki of the KOS-MOS Project, Vector Industries First R&D Division -- I will emit an expression such as sadness, only when that response is deemed necessary. However, the emotion module of my program has determined that this is not necessary at this time." * "The algorithms I have been programmed with do not support the comprehension of illogical human thought." * "Shion, you forget I am not human. I am merely a weapon. You of all people should be well aware of that fact." * "What is your decision? Will you board the escape pod? Or will you not board the escape pod? If you wish to express remorse for his death, it is best that you survive. Otherwise, you will render his death meaningless." * Allen: "The two of us'll starve to death in this pod! You can't do this!" KOS-MOS: "Actually, suffocation would come first." * "Dish washing requires a rather fine adjustment of one's power output." * "I have confirmed that this object can be identified with a 99.99998% probability to be the Zohar emulator that was stored onboard the Woglinde." * "All photon, lepton, hadron, and graviton scans read negative." * "Relinquish your pain unto me!" * "I am happy... to be of service." Episode II * "Shion, if you interfere, I will be required to take drastic measures." Episode III * "This is checkmate." (attacking Voyager) * "Shion, it appears that I have caused you undue emotional stress while my functions were suspended. I must apologize." * "Shion. Thank you. I know that I failed to protect you back then, but, this time... I will! I'm leaving the rest to you now, Shion!" * "The time we'll spend apart will be an instant in the flow of universal time. I know we'll meet again... so please don't be sad... Shion." Themes * Fighting KOS-MOS (Episode I) * KOS-MOS (Episode I) * Here She Comes (Episode II) * Hepatica (KOS-MOS) (Episode III) * Theme of KOS-MOS (Xenosaga DS) * Fighting KOS-MOS (Xenosaga DS) * True Order (Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED) Trivia * D-TENERITAS, or "teneritas", is Latin for "softness" or "tenderness". This may be a humorous joke to how "soft" and "tender" KOS-MOS's breasts are. * In Norse mythology, a valkyrie is one of a host of female figures who choose those who may die in battle and those who may live. * In Episode I, KOS-MOS also has, like MOMO's Kirschwasser outfit, her Archetype. It is found in the A.G.W.S. Hangar in the Woglinde. This is only in the Reloaded version of the game, however. * In an unreleased trailer for Episode III, when Shion opens Mary Magdalene's coffin, she finds KOS-MOS.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6rwc3Dogiw In the final version, Shion finds Mary Magdalene. * Xenosaga co-creator Soraya Saga has also stated that, along with Shion Uzuki, MOMO, and Sakura Mizrahi, KOS-MOS's name is a reference to a flower. In KOS-MOS' case, the flower is called "cosmos", which are seen when Mary Magdalene appears in Episode III. The word "kosmos" comes from the Greek language for "order". * The limited edition of Xenosaga Episode II includes an action figure of KOS-MOS. The action figure is called "Jashin MOK-KOS" ("Jashin" stands for "evil god" in Japanese), because its shape is terribly ugly, and spawned a meme. Cameos and references in other games * KOS-MOS appears in Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean as the Magnus card "Rare Action Figure". * Nearly every element of KOS-MOS' outfit, from her hair to her boots, is available as items for created characters in Soulcalibur III (Known as the "Type X" outfit). * KOS-MOS' X-BUSTER appears in many Tales games, sometimes called Cross Buster. * In Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3, one can find an item that allows to make a KOS-MOS costume which allows her to be used in battle: interestingly, she is the only character not from a Tales game with a desperation move that requires low life to use, namely her X-BUSTER. * She makes a cameo appearance as a support character in Tales of Hearts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7ykkKpfvhI * In Tales of the Abyss, the character Anise Tatlin can use X-BUSTER with the help of a rare item. * There is a KOS-MOS costume as Downloadable Content for the character Judith in the PS3 version of Tales of Vesperia. * KOS-MOS (Version I), as well as Shion Uzuki and MOMO, appear in Namco × Capcom, another game by Monolith Soft.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRoI66ItmuU *KOS-MOS, in her version IV form, along with T-elos also appears in the role-playing game called Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier. Her capsule is discovered in the basement of a castle, which had been recovered after it was brought into the Endless Frontier. When the main character's party finds the capsule and opens it, KOS-MOS activates, noting that the final checks on her new form were not yet complete. KOS-MOS also recognizes two members of the party, Reiji Arisu and the kitsune Xiaomu, from the events of Namco x Capcom, putting the two games in continuity with each other. T-elos also appears as an enemy in the game, though their conflict (hinted but not explicitly said to be the events of Episode III) remains unresolved by the end, where they are presumed to have returned to their home dimension. :*She and T-elos also return in the sequel, Endless Frontier EXCEED, while this time also receiving support from MOMO. T-elos appears as an enemy, but at some point in the game joins the party as a support character as well. Both games also feature the two main characters from Namco x Capcom, whom KOS-MOS recognizes, placing the two series in continuity with each other. * KOS-MOS appears as a character in Project X Zone, also by Monolith Soft, fighting alongside T-elos as a single unit. Again, this game is in continuity with Namco x Capcom and the Endless Frontier series. ** KOS-MOS appears again in the sequel Project X Zone 2, this time joined by Fiora from Xenoblade Chronicles. Gallery Archetype ArchetypeEyes.png|Archetype. Archetype2.png|Archetype. Archetype.jpg|Archetype costume. Scene15.png|Kevin, Shion and Allen look at the KOS-MOS Archetype. KevinKOS.png|Kevin with the Archetype. Berserk.gif|KOS-MOS enters serial killer mode. Archetype.png|The Archetype goes berserk on a murder spree. KOSMOSKill.gif|KOS-MOS kills a young woman. K3.png|KOS-MOS pericing Kevin. KevD1.png|The KOS-MOS Archetype kills Kevin. Scene16.png|Shion destroys the KOS-MOS Archetype. Loss3.gif|KOS-MOS Archetype stabs Kevin's chest as he protects Shion. Loss1.gif|Shion aims a gun at KOS-MOS Archetype's head. Loss2.gif|The KOS-MOS Archetype is destroyed. Red.png|Kevin's death. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht xs1-kos-mos-sketches.gif|Concept sketches by Kunihiko Tanaka. Wxsi_v1_05.png|Concept sketches. Wxsi_v4_09.png|Concept art. xs1-kos-mos-portrait.jpg|Xeno Emission E1 cover artwork. sample-de7b839920c30a1a74893c83319f472f.jpg|Xeno Emission E1 art by CHOCO. xenosaga0202001.png|Xenosaga Emission 1 preview artwork. kosmos99292200210.png|Shion embracing KOS-MOS. LeHug.png|Shion embracing KOS-MOS. Love.png|Shion embracing KOS-MOS. Kosmosart.png|Illustration by Kunihiko Tanaka. Girls.png|KOS-MOS with Shion and MOMO. xs1-kos-mos-illust.jpg|Cover concept artwork by CHOCO. KOSwing.png|Cover artwork. KOSMOSSaga.png|Let the saga take you. KOSOp.png|KOS-MOS. Cartina_2.png|KOS-MOS. Cartina 3.png|KOS-MOS. KOSmodel.png|KOS-MOS. KOSMOSXS1.png|KOS-MOS. Xs1-official-guide-cover.png|Guide cover. kosmos002u2u2.png|KOS-MOS with F-Scythe. Xenosaga991119.png|Artwork. EVS.png|KOS-MOS and Shion in the EVS. GoodMorning.gif|Shion and KOS-MOS during the Encephalon simulation battle. Morning.png|Shion and KOS-MOS during the Encephalon simulation battle. KOSMOSawake.gif|KOS-MOS activates. RedEye.gif|KOS-MOS activates. KOSM.png|KOS-MOS, D.S.S.S. activated, using the Hilbert Effect. KOSHIL.gif|KOS-MOS using the Hilbert Effect. KOSM2.png|KOS-MOS orders Shion to escape. GattlingGun.gif|KOS-MOS dual shooting at the Gnosis. KillPeople.gif|"You have no right to KILL people!" KOSspace0.gif|KOS-MOS in space. KOSspace.png|KOS-MOS in space. WindowComply.gif|"Failure to comply will result in the destruction of this window." RealYou.png|"So we finally meet. Now, where does the real you exist? Good night." Xenosaga-46.jpg|A Zohar Emulator and KOS-MOS. MaryPain.gif|"Will feeling pain... make me... complete...?" KOSship.gif|KOS-MOS on the Elsa. GoodMorningShion.gif|"Good morning, Shion." KOSMOSready.gif|KOS-MOS is ready. PTC1.gif|KOS-MOS readies the Phase Transfer Cannon. PTC2.gif|KOS-MOS fires the Phase Transfer Cannon. PullUp.gif|At 92kg, KOS-MOS is heavier than she looks. Huuug.gif|Shion hugs KOS-MOS. KOSMOSO.png|KOS-MOS. KOSelsa.png|KOS-MOS in the ending. NxVFIQs.jpg|KOS-MOS in the ending. KP1.gif|KOS-MOS victory posing after battle. KP2.gif|KOS-MOS victory posing after battle. KosPose.gif|KOS-MOS victory posing after battle. KOSp1.png|KOS-MOS victory posing after battle. KOSp2.png|KOS-MOS victory posing after battle. RCANNON.png|R-CANNON. Rcannon2.gif|R-CANNON. Rcannon1.gif|R-CANNON. NegStatusEffect.gif|KOS-MOS afflicted with a negative status effect. Overweight.gif|KOS-MOS is overweight. 365220.jpg|''Episode I'' Manga Vol.1 artwork. 365221.jpg|''Episode I'' Manga Vol.2 artwork. Page_001.png|''Episode I'' Manga Vol.3 artwork. KOSMOS1manga.png|Manga. Xenosaga Episode I+II KOSwallpaper.png|''Episode I+II'' art. kosmos93929. Png|''Episode I+II'' art. kosmos09920. Png|''Episode I+II'' art. Xenosaga cover.png|''Episode I+II'' art. ShiKosDS.jpg|Shion and KOS-MOS. SimulatorDS.png|Shion and KOS-MOS inside the training simulator. KOSwakeup.png|KOS-MOS activates. ShionHoldDS.png|Shion holding an injured KOS-MOS. Scene48.png|KOS-MOS and Shion. ShionFifthDS.png|Shion and KOS-MOS on Fifth Jerusalem. Xenosaga: The Animation ShiAndKOS.png|KOS-MOS and Shion. Poster1.png|KOS-MOS and Shion. SHIKOS.jpg|KOS-MOS and Shion. SHIKOS2.jpg|KOS-MOS and Shion. KOSwings.gif|KOS-MOS's wings. KOSWings.png|KOS-MOS's wings. DSSSanime.png|D.S.S.S. KOSawakes.gif|KOS-MOS awakens. KOSeye.png|KOS-MOS activates. KOSAct.png|KOS-MOS activates. KOSawake.png|KOS-MOS activates. K20.png|KOS-MOS activates. Hil1.gif|Hilbert Effect active. Hil2.gif|KOS-MOS fighting Gnosis. Hil3.gif|KOS-MOS fighting Gnosis. Hil4.gif|KOS-MOS fighting Gnosis. KOSWog1.png|KOS-MOS on the Woglinde. KOSWog2.png|KOS-MOS on the Woglinde. KOSWog3.png|KOS-MOS on the Woglinde. K10.png|KOS-MOS on the Woglinde. KOS5.png|KOS-MOS on the side of the Elsa. KO1.png|KOS-MOS. KO2.png|KOS-MOS. KO3.png|KOS-MOS. KO4.png|KOS-MOS. K30.png|Blue-eyed KOS-MOS. KosAnime.gif|Blue-eyed KOS-MOS. XBUSTER.gif|X-BUSTER. KOS6.png|KOS-MOS in the Durandal's park. KOSen.png|KOS-MOS in the Encephalon. Crucify.png|KOS-MOS crucified in her Encephalon. KOSKuk.gif|KOS-MOS shooting Gnosis at the Kukai Foundation. K40.png|KOS-MOS at the Kukai Foundation. K50.png|KOS-MOS at the Kukai Foundation. FireBuster.gif|X-BUSTER. ShiKOS.png|Shion and KOS-MOS. KoFi.png|KOS-MOS on the Proto Merkabah. KosElsaEnd.gif|KOS-MOS in the ending. K6.png|KOS-MOS in the ending. AniEnd.png|KOS-MOS and Shion. s02_1.jpg|Concept of D.S.S.S. s03_1.jpg|Concept of G-SHOT. s04_1.jpg|Design of arm blade. s52_1.jpg|Concept sketches. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse 08original.jpg|Crest concept by CHOCO (used since Episode II). kosmosver2concept.jpg|Concept art by CHOCO. kosmos2.jpg|Concept art. KOS-MOS-full-452852.jpg|Xeno Emission E2 artwork. EpisodeIICover.png|Cover. Image xenosaga8203030.png|Official Complete Guide cover. kosmos002102. Png|Guide Book cover. KOSbike.png|Wallpaper. KOS2.png|Wallpaper. kosmos0111i1ii.png|KOS-MOS. kosmos101282288.png|KOS-MOS. xs2-kos-mos1.jpg|Art. kosmos_Hamagami.jpg|Art. KOSback.png|Art. kosmoshuman.png|Swimsuit. KosP.png|Portrait. KOS22.png|KOS-MOS. KOSMOSAgree.gif|KOS-MOS agrees. KOSturn.gif|"Shion is calling me." KOSMOSBike.gif|KOS-MOS' space bike, the Mobile Dinah Interface. KosEyes.gif|KOS-MOS docks in E.S. Dinah. KG1.png|KOS-MOS saves Shion. KG2.png|KOS-MOS saves Shion. ShionSaved.gif|KOS-MOS saves Shion. KOSMOS2.png|KOS-MOS shoots Proto Ω. Protest2.png|Shion protests against KOS-MOS killing Cecily and Cathe. KOSMOSFire.gif|KOS-MOS kills Cecily and Cathe. CecCat.gif|KOS-MOS kills Cecily and Cathe. ZigKos.gif|KOS-MOS in battle. XBUSTER2.gif|X-BUSTER. KOSMOScar.gif|KOS-MOS destroys a car. Cover.jpg|Manga. Xenosaga: A Missing Year 10original.jpg|Ver.1.1 concept by CHOCO. 11original.jpg|Ver.1.1 concept by CHOCO. kosmos_year.jpg|Ver.1.1 in A Missing Year. KOSSOCE.png|KOS-MOS fighting Gnosis at S.O.C.E. Damage.png|KOS-MOS is damaged by Doctus. KOSrescue.png|KOS-MOS rescues Shion in Ars Nova. KOSMOShand.png|KOS-MOS helps Shion up. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra 2DKos.png|Concept art (ver. 3). KOSMOS3Concept2.jpg|Concept art (ver. 4). KOSMOS3SwimConcept.jpg|Swimsuit concept. Kosmos telos2.jpg|Official Complete Guide Cover. 26original.jpg|Ver.3 concept by CHOCO. 3rd.jpg|Ver. 3 Extension Armor. 25original.jpg|Ver.3 & 4 early concept sketches by CHOCO. 27original.jpg|Ver.4 concept by CHOCO. version4.jpg|Ver.4 early designs by CHOCO. 04original.jpg|Xeno Emissions Trilogy artwork. tumblr_mdw7q3xVk81qz5ft4o1_1280.jpg|Ver.4 scale figure promotion artwork by CHOCO. SK.png|The Maiden of Mary and KOS-MOS. KOS-MOS v4.jpg|KOS-MOS Ver. 4. KosV4.png|KOS-MOS Ver. 4. 026KOS-MOS.png|KOS-MOS Version 3. C3kosmos00.png|KOS-MOS Version 3 (Field/Battle). C3kosmos02.png|KOS-MOS Version 3 (Field). C3kosmos06.png|KOS-MOS Version 3 (Field). C3kosmosH13.png|KOS-MOS Version 3 (Damaged). C3kosmosH14.png|KOS-MOS Version 3 (Damaged). C3kosmosH15.png|KOS-MOS Version 3 (Damaged). 027KOS-MOS2.png|KOS-MOS Version 3 (Tertiary Weapons System). 028KOS-MOS3.png|KOS-MOS Version 3 (Mary). C3kosmos04.png|KOS-MOS Version 3 (Mary) (Field/Battle). C3kosmosH16.png|KOS-MOS Version 3 (Mary) (Damaged). 029KOS-MOS4.png|KOS-MOS Version 4. C3kosmos01.png|KOS-MOS Version 4 (Field/Battle). C3kosmos03.png|KOS-MOS Version 4 (Field). C3kosmosH11.png|KOS-MOS Version 4 (Damaged). C3kosmosH12.png|KOS-MOS Version 4 (Damaged). C3kosmosH03.png|KOS-MOS Version 4 (Damaged). 030KOS-MOS5.png|KOS-MOS Version 4 (Mary). C3kosmos05.png|KOS-MOS Version 4 (Mary) (Field/Battle). 032KOS-MOS7.png|Swimsuit. C3kosmos07.png|Swimsuit (Field/Battle). C3kosmos18.png|Swimsuit (Field). 031KOS-MOS6.png|Ver 1. remake (D Unit V1) (Field/Battle). KOSMOSep1.png|Ver 1. remake (D Unit V1). V3.png|KOS-MOS version 3 fighting Ω Res Novae. Huggie.gif|KOS-MOS receives a hug from Shion. CastNormal.png|KOS-MOS in Rennes-le-Château. CastSwimsuit.png|KOS-MOS in a swimsuit in Rennes-le-Château. KOSShiJin.png|KOS-MOS in Rennes-le-Château. KOSMOSren.png|KOS-MOS in Rennes-le-Château. KOSP2.gif|KOS-MOS protects Shion from being killed by T-elos. 37.png|KOS-MOS and Shion. ShionFloorSad.png|KOS-MOS comforting Shion. KOSMOSTruth.png|Kevin reveals the truth of KOS-MOS. ShiBlue2.png|KOS-MOS watching Shion. Hug.png|Shion hugs KOS-MOS. KOSMOSArk.png|KOS-MOS on Abel's Ark. KOSP1.gif|KOS-MOS protects Shion from being killed by T-elos. KOSdisperse.gif|KOS-MOS neutralizes T-elos' attack. MarySupportAllen.png|Mary Magdalene helps Allen. KOSMOSSavesAllen.png|Mary Magdalene helps Allen. AllenMary.png|Allen and Mary Magdalene. AllenInjured3.png|Allen and Mary Magdalene. Awww.png|Shion and KOS-MOS say goodbye. Huggie2.gif|KOS-MOS hugs Shion. MaryNod.gif|KOS-MOS smiles at Yeshua. KB.png|KOS-MOS in battle. KOSMOSbattle.gif|KOS-MOS in battle. Nemesis.gif|Nemesis. KOSfinal.gif|"Relinquish your pain unto me!" KOSWin.gif|KOS-MOS wins a battle. Alby7.png|KOS-MOS looking at Alby. Kosmosswimsuitposing.png|KOS-MOS in a swimsuit. Figures Alter.jpg|Figure. Kfig1.png|Figma. Kfig2.png|Figma. Kfig3.png|Figma. Kfig4.png|Figma. Kfig5.png|Figma. Kfig6.png|Figma. KFig7.png|Figma. KFfig8.png|Figma. Fi1.jpg|Figure. Fi2.jpg|Figure. Fi3.jpg|Figure. Fi4.jpg|Figure. Fi5.jpg|Figure. Fi6.jpg|Figure. Fi7.jpg|Figure. Fi8.jpg|Figure. Fi9.jpg|Figure. Fi10.jpg|Figure. Fi11.jpg|Figure. Fi12.jpg|Figure. Fi13.jpg|Figure. Fi14.jpg|Figure. KSwimsuit.png|Swimsuit. Swimsuitpose.jpg|Swimsuit and T-elos variant. Cameos SC3Kos-Mos.png|KOS-MOS in Soulcalibur III. Nxc-kos-mos.png|KOS-MOS dual wielding machine guns in Namco × Capcom. KOSnam1.png|KOS-MOS in Namco × Capcom. KOSnam2.png|KOS-MOS in Namco × Capcom. Mugen_no_frontier_KOS-MOS.png|KOS-MOS in Super Robot Wars OG Endless Frontier. Cannon.gif|KOS-MOS using D-TENERITAS in Super Robot Wars OG Endless Frontier. Cannon2.gif|KOS-MOS using D-TENERITAS. Exceed.png|KOS-MOS in Super Robot Wars OG Endless Frontier EXCEED. KOSMOSx.png|KOS-MOS in Project X Zone. KosmosPXZ1.png|KOS-MOS in Project X Zone. KosmosPXZ2.png|KOS-MOS in Project X Zone 2. KOSMOSFiora.gif|KOS-MOS and Fiora in Project X Zone 2. KOSball.png|KOS-MOS playing baseball. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Weapons